


With Time

by gingayellow



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ban/Hoji] Hoji had seen Ban angry. He'd seen Ban upset. But he's never seen him like this before. [warnings for violence, trauma, death (OC), canonical death of a child, head injuries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Time

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo, prompt is "head trauma."

Title: With Time  
Fandom: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Ban/Hoji  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence, trauma, head injuries, death (OC), mentioning canonical death of a child  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is "head trauma."

When Hoji came to, he was aware that he had some sort of serious head injury—if the searing pain in his skull hadn’t clued him in, the blood on his fingertips when he gently touched his wound would have. But he was also aware that Ban had been guarding the couple, so they could testify in the trial, and they’d gotten the worst of the blast.

He had to find them.

The next few minutes were filled with smoke, pain, and Hoji nearly passed out twice as he pulled himself from what had been the apartment’s bedroom. Ban had been in the living room… and he was on the ground, unmoving, no no **no** —

Somehow, Hoji managed to rush to Ban’s side, one hand on his chest. He was breathing, but he wasn’t moving, and the man he was guarding was—was dead, and that was terrible, but right now Hoji needed to focus on what he could do. “Ban,” he whispered, because that was all he could manage right now. “Ban, wake up. We have to work.”

“He’s got three kids.”

“What?!” So Ban was awake, just not moving, or looking away from the corpse.

“He’s got three kids, but he still wanted to testify.” Ban sat up, but he didn’t look at Hoji, or anything else that wasn’t the man they’d failed to protect. “Because he knew his job was bad, and he wanted his kids to be proud of him.”

… This wasn’t helping anyone. “Ban.” Hoji shook his shoulder, carefully. You had to be careful when helping someone in this situation. “Ban, his wife. We need to get to his wife now.”

But Ban wasn’t listening. “I don’t get it.” His voice was raw as he hid his face in his hand, and how the shaking started. “What did this guy even **do**?

“Ban.” Hoji took his hands, forcing Ban to look at him. He knew Ban took losing people hard—the first time he’d meant Ban, he had been on a vengeance quest for a dead child. “Look at me. His wife is still alive. Say it with me.”

“His wife is still alive,” Ban mumbled numbly.

Hoji nodded. “Yes. So we’re going to find the Alienizer, and stop him, before he attacks her and Sen and Umeko.” He leaned in, as close as he could. “For him. Right?”

“… Right. Right!” And for the first time in his life, Hoji was glad to see Ban scream and run around. Being angry was preferable to grief right now. Being angry was what kept you working instead of closing up.

So Hoji used his own anger to keep from passing out as he followed Ban.

\--

“Hey, you gonna be okay?”

It was Umeko. Hoji recognized her voice. “Of course.” He hoped she ignored the slight flinch as he sat up.

But she had, since she pushed him back on the bed. “Your leader commands you to rest.” She was being unbearable, but Hoji decided to indulge her. Just this once. It certainly wasn’t because he felt lousy or anything.

“Did we save the woman?”

“Yeah. Ban stopped the Alienizer.” Her voice was softer now. “She told me to thank you, for trying to save her husband.”

“I just wish we’d succeeded.”

“Yo, partner!”

“Don’t call me—Ban, you’re here!” He was so used to that retort, it took a moment for him to realize that Ban had entered the room.

“And on that, it’s my cue to exit.” Umeko winked before heading for the exit. “Take care of him, all right, Ban?”

“I always do!” Ban waved good-bye, then turned to Hoji. “Ya need anything? Water or some snacks.”

“No.” Hoji shifted, trying to get as comfortable as he could. “How are you?”

“Better.”

“I’m going to need more information than that.” Hoji stared at his blanket. “Ban, I just.” Why had this been so much easier when he’d been suffering a head injury?

Maybe because while he’d seen Ban grieving before, it usually involved raw rage and action, not shutting down. He’d never seen Ban do that in his life. And to see someone as vibrant as Ban, even when upset, just stop like that, like he was dead…

“I’m here for you.” When Ban gaped at him, Hoji laughed, a little. “You annoy me, and I’m going to be in the hospital for at least another week, but I am here for you.”

“Aw, I know that partner!” Ban was trying to be cheery again, but it seemed more real now. Ban poked his cheek. “And I’m here for you, so I’m gonna keep you happy and healthy, partner, don’t worry!

Hoji rolled his eyes. “Hooray.” Maybe with some time, and if they worked together, it would be real again.


End file.
